El ciclo de las estaciones
by DelthaEclipse
Summary: En la Inglaterra medieval, Hermione es hija de Lord Severus, conde de York y prometida de el duque normando Draco Malfoy. Pero una extraña enfermedad la hará conocer al amor de su vida: Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

El toque de ánimas viajó a través del silencio en el condado de York, al norte de Inglaterra. Las campanadas le parecieron lúgubres a Ginebra, a quien, comúnmente llamaba Ginny su señora. A su lado, la otra doncella, Berta, suspiraba con pesar mientras cambiaba las compresas en principio frías y ahora, por efecto de la fiebre, cálidas al tacto. Un poco más alejada de ellas, el fraile Agnus rezaba de su pequeña Biblia, algunos salmos. En la habitación donde se encontraban, la luz de las velas apenas daba un poco de claridad, pero los presentes no parecían preocupados por la penumbra de la madrugada.

El objeto de todas sus atenciones era un doncella postrada en el amplio lecho al lado del cual se encontraban. Los cabellos castaños de la jovencita estaban pegados a su frente, bañados en sudor y en el liquido que empapaba los lienzos con que intentaban bajar su elevada temperatura. Respiraba con dificultad y había empezado a delirar, llamando a alguien que ni siquiera sabían que conociera. De vez en cuando, Ginny miraba asustada hacia la gran puerta de roble de la habitación, temiendo la entrada de alguien que descubriera el estado de su señora. Mientras que Berta conjugaba oraciones a sus cuidados, el buen hermano suspiraba, invocando la presencia del Todopoderoso para expulsar los espíritus malignos del cuerpo de la hija del Conde de York.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas sin duda, porque a medida que la templada luz del amanecer se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación, la dama se quedó dormida, con la fiebre cediendo y el delirio olvidado. Pero la tranquilidad que pudieron haber tenido sus fieles servidores se vio amenazada ante la intempestiva entrada de Lord Severus, el padre de la joven, seguido de dos de sus pajes que tenían el mismo gesto de fastidio que su señor.

**-¿Y bien?-** Preguntó con aquella voz que hacia que los demás sintieran vértigo de repente. **-¿Ha vuelto a suceder?-** Como las jóvenes se mostraran confundidas y temerosas, el hombre giró la cabeza hacia el monje. **-Estoy esperando, fraile Agnus. Responda- **

**-Mi señor...lady Hermione se encuentra un poco...¿indispuesta?-**

Lord Severus torció la boca en una amarga sonrisa.

**-Conozco las indisposiciones de mi hija, y ya he tolerado suficiente de estas. Estamos a punto de celebrar un importante compromiso y no permitiré que el futuro prometido, crea que se conseguirá con la dote, una novia loca y endemoniada. Partiremos a medio día- **Se volvió hacia las damas **–Alistad a su señora. ¿Habéis entendido? Porque castigaré cualquier contratiempo-** Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación seguido de sus sirvientes.

**-Pero ¿cómo se ha enterado?-** Preguntó Berta a una decaída Ginny.

**-¿Cómo creéis? Seguro ese mal espirituado paje llamado Godfrey, ha ido a avisarle. Mal rayo le parta...-**

**-Ginebra...-** La voz tranquila del fraile arrancó a Ginny un gemido.

**-Disculpad hermano Agnus, pero ese hombre debería dejar de andarse paseando por los pasillos como alma en pena para ir a contarle cosas al conde. Sólo sabe hacer daño-**

**-Pues pide por su alma, no por su perdición-** Declaró el hombrecito con una sonrisa, para después mirar a Lady Hermione con tristeza. **–Será mejor que dejéis descansar un poco a vuestra señora, mientras ustedes preparan todo para el viaje-**

**-¿Pero adonde piensa llevarla?- **La voz de Ginny era trémula y sus manos deshacían con nerviosismo su hermosa trenza pelirroja.

**-No os preocupéis tanto, pequeñas. El conde no es un monstruo como queréis creer. Quiere a su hija y quiere salvarla...-**

**-Y casarla con ese duque normando...- **Interrumpió Berta, mirando al monje.

**-Y casarla con un buen esposo. Así que sólo hará las cosas por su bien. ¡EA! Desayunad algo, que os espera un largo día-** Y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el hermano Agnus salió de la habitación tratando de lucir jovial; pero, al cerrar tras de si la puerta, su sonrisa desapareció y sólo pudo elevar una oración a cualquier santo que le escuchara, por el bienestar de la joven condesa.

/------------/

**N/A. ¿Les gustó? ¿Entendieron algo? Je, je...paciencia. Apenas voy empezando. Si no lo escribo ahora, se me irá la idea y ya no me acordaré después...prometo no dejarlo...**

**Solo puedo decirles que es un fic en un universo alterno. Epoca medieval; Inglaterra...sajones, normados e irlandeses...guerras, amores y malos entendidos. Pareja? De una vez se las digo: Hermione-Harry, y en el inter, un poco de Hermione-Draco. **

**Ah! Algo más, si alguien quiere ayudarme con algunos datos históricos, se lo agradeceré bastante. Porque de repente me deschaveto (O sease que se me va el avión) Gracias y hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

Por la ventanilla del carruaje, Hermione podía observar perfectamente los campos ingleses en plena labor. Era cerca de las tres de la tarde y todavía faltaba buen trecho para llegar al puerto de Liverpool, desde donde viajarían a Dublín; para ser encerrada en un convento los próximos cinco meses que faltaban para la llegada de aquel espeluznante compromiso con un fulano que no conocía.

Dejó de mirar el panorama y cambio la atención hacia el bocado que Ginny le ofrecía. Declinó con una sonrisa y pidió a Berta su pequeño estuche de cosas personales. Abrió la cajita y sacó un bolsita de tisú, donde guardaba algunas piedras que su madre le había regalado y que le trajeran de Tierra Santa.

Se encontraba agotada física y mentalmente. No recordaba haber tenido fiebre y menos lo que había dicho en su delirio. La amnesia le visitaba cada vez que se encontraba en aquella extraña situación, la cual empezaba a ser más frecuente. Pero su cuerpo le anunciaba que algo le ocurría. Había despertado en la mañana con la mirada preocupada de sus damas y aquello solo podía significar que había recaído; y se había desayunado con la novedad de que saldría ya mismo hacia quien sabe donde. No fue sino hasta que se subió al carruaje y su padre se le acercó en su hermoso corcel bayo que supo que se dirigía a un convento en Irlanda. ¿Y que podía decir? ¿Qué podía hacer sino obedecer? Porque así había sido educada; con el respeto rayano en el temor hacia el Conde de York, alias su padre.

Así que ahora se encontraba siendo escoltada por él y seis caballeros hacia su destino inevitable. Y no podía ser más desdichada.

Al caer la noche, llegaron a una posada y se detuvieron a descansar. Cenó frugalmente y recibió la orden de encerrarse en su habitación para salir en la madrugada a continuar el viaje. Durmió sin soñar apenas un par de horas. Realizaba todas las actividades como autómata, sin saber realmente que hacía. Para cuando abordaron el barco al día siguiente, la joven ya había pensado en la posibilidad de quitarse la vida. Solo le quedaba encontrar el momento, ya que era constantemente vigilada.

Al llegar a Dublín ya era una sombra de tristeza. Ginny y Berta estaban al borde de la desesperación, rezaban y se desvivían en cuidados para su señora sin resultado. Apenas monosílabos era lo que conseguían de ella. Toda esa actitud, al Conde parecía serle indiferente. Cinco frases a lo sumo había intercambiado con ella desde York. Cinco frases que no eran mas que ordenes secas y terminantes. En pocas palabras...cinco dagas al corazón de la hija.

Hermione no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo pasó desde que se despertara en la mañana después de su convalecencia hasta el momento en que al levantar la vista se encontró con las puertas del adusto convento agustino en el que estaría recluida. Por un momento volvió a sentir el mareo que anunciaba la fiebre, pero esta vez pudo observar, perfectamente conciente, una inmensa puerta de roble frente a ella. Estaba rodeada de humo negro y escuchaba gritos a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Donde fuera, no era en el tranquilo patio del claustro, eso era seguro. Parpadeó confusa y entonces se volvió a encontrar con la realidad de frente. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué le venían imágenes como aquella a la mente? ¿Estaría loca? ¿Tal vez poseída por espíritus malignos? ¿Era eso lo que veía en sus delirios? Fuera lo que fuera, la paz la había abandonado y quizás sólo pudiera alcanzarla de nuevo cuando se entregara a los brazos de la muerte.

Una voz dulce supo encontrar el camino de sus divagaciones hasta su razón, y la saludó con amables palabras.

-Bienvenida señora, al Convento de san Agustín. Es un pacer para nosotras tenerla aquí. Estoy segura que podrá descansar- La joven miró a la dueña de la voz, una monja madura de ojos verdes, encontrándola dulce como la miel, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

Al instante, las negras aves en los pensamientos de Hermione huyeron en desbandada y ella pudo sentirse por fin tranquila.

Un sentimiento poderoso la embargó. Por alguna razón, supo que en ese lugar; podría encontrar la paz.

Lo que por supuesto no sabía; era que también encontraría el amor.

/-----------------------/

N/A.- Y sigue siendo una introducción...¡¡¡¡Gracias Gaby, LuFfer e Ilona Potter! Me han hecho dar dos brincos de pura alegría; hubiera dado más, pero me caí en el segundo. En fin; espero que este pequeño adelanto les guste. Y si, acepto feliz la ayuda, eres un amor LuFfer.


	3. Chapter 3

Las primeras dos semanas pasaron para Hermione, tranquilas. Recordaba las palabras que el conde le dijera a la Madre Superiora; Sor Ágatha.

_-Mi hija, Lady Hermione de York, está a punto de contraer matrimonio. Ha estado algo inquieta y necesita reposo. No dudo que entre ustedes, buenas hermanas, pueda encontrarlo. La he traído hasta aquí con tal propósito y regresaré por ella en cuatro meses. No escatiméis en gastos, se que vuestra bondad no tiene precio pero me sentiré honrado de colaborar con vuestra causa. Quedad con mi bendición-_

La amable monja asintió sin hacer preguntas, y acompañó personalmente a la joven hasta sus habitaciones, que resultaron ser cómodas y luminosas; tan diferentes a las del castillo en su tierra.

Podía salir a pasear en los jardines del convento, incluso le permitían cabalgar en los alrededores. Descubrió un hermoso riachuelo donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo libre. Siempre acompañada de Ginny y Berta empezaba a sentirse un poco en paz consigo. El resto del tiempo lo dedicaba a bordar y a rezar. No la obligaban a asistir a los oficios religiosos, pero a ella le placía escuchar la misa en las mañanas. Por lo demás no rezaba tanto como hubieran esperado algunas de las hermanas, que la veían con asombro cuando montaba a caballo; pero contaba con la anuencia de Sor Ágatha y la agradable compañía de sus damas y de una novicia llamada Luna, que le contaba de vez en cuando, las leyendas locales, con un gesto de ensoñación que hacia fruncir el ceño a Berta y sonreír a Ginny y a Hermione.

Para cuando empezó la tercera semana, Hermione había decidido que no se quitaría la vida. Las fuerzas que le brindó aquel retiro, le hacían pensar que podría soportar lo que viniera; aunado a que las pesadillas, la fiebre y el delirio parecían haberla abandonado.

**-Fijaos bien, Ginny, donde ponéis los pies, porque no vayáis a caeros como la hermana Luna, hace dos días, y entonces si, que la buena Sor Hegla va a poneros en cuarentena- **Advirtió la dama a su doncella con una enorme sonrisa mientras veía a la pelirroja tratar de trepar a un árbol para cortar algunos frutos.

Berta miraba a su alrededor, con gesto preocupado.

**-Señora, si me permitís, más bien deberíais decirle a Ginny que se bajara de ahí, pues no es propio de una doncella andarse trepando como cualquier villano- **

**-Tranquila Berta, que nadie está vigilándonos en este lugar y mirad que Ginny es bastante buena para esos menesteres-** Respondió Hermione, dándole alguna palmaditas a su damisela y observando a Luna tratar de recoger los frutos que la otra le aventaba desde las ramas.

Un silbido penetrante interrumpió la agradable tertulia de las jovencitas. El sonido de cascos de caballos se escuchó a continuación.

Ginny se dio buena prisa en saltar desde la rama baja donde se encontraba, componiéndose el vestido; Berta se santiguó nerviosa, Hermione se puso en alerta y Luna...Luna siguió recogiendo frutos como si nada.

**-¿Son villanos¿O rebeldes¿Saquearán el convento¿Nos llevarán como rehenes?-** Empezó Berta, revolviéndose los rubios cabellos con ansiedad.

Hermione la miró, medio asustada, medio enojada por su fatalidad y cuando iba a decir algo, Luna se adelantó.

**-¡Que va!-** Dijo sin mirarlas, su atención puesta en el pasto **– No es más que el señor Potter, que trae el abastecimiento para el convento. ¡Mira que silbar de esa manera! Sor Hegla se enojará, seguramente.-**

**-¿Quién es el señor Potter?-** Preguntó Ginny.

**-James Potter, el herrero de la aldea. Es el encargado de traer los víveres. Un señor bastante responsable. Debe de venir con Sir Remus, el agradable comisario y seguramente el que ha silbado es su hijo, Harry, suele ser tímido ante las personas, pero a veces se le bota la canica, como pensará que aquí no hay más que monjas. Deja que se entere de la agradable visita que tenemos. Apuesto que le veré colorado hasta las orejas- **

**-Dejadlo hermana Luna, no queremos que el caballero pase un mal rato, os suplicaría que os encargaras de que no se les dijera algo de nuestra presencia- **Pidió Hermione con embarazo.

No sabía porque, pero al escuchar el nombre del chico, sintió de nuevo ese mareo que acompañaba alguna visión. Luchó con toda su mente por evitarlo y consiguió ganar la batalla, pero quedó débil.

**-Como gustéis, Lady Hermione. Iré corriendo a checar eso. Esperadme aquí**-

Las demás asintieron.

**-Ginny ¿podríais traer mi capa? De repente he sentido frío-**

Las jóvenes la miraron preocupada

**-¿Estáis bien señora?-**

**-Si, no os preocupéis. Berta, traedme el libro de oraciones, me lo he dejado sobre la cama-**

**-No deberíais quedaros sola, mi lady-** Trató de objetar la rubia.

**-Os he dicho que no os preocupéis, estaré bien, id, por favor, aquí os espero-** Respondió con una débil sonrisa, haciéndoles ademán con la mano.

Las damas se miraron y asintieron, caminando apresuradamente hacia el edificio.

Hermione, al quedarse sola, se recargó en el tronco del árbol, respirando entrecortadamente. El mareo volvió a atacarla con más intensidad y empezó a escuchar voces que parecían venir de todas partes. El idioma era diferente pero alcanzó a comprender algunas palabras en latín, porque lo había estudiado un poco con el fraile Agnus. Las voces pedían ayuda...

OH Dios, era demasiado, demasiado para ella. A su alrededor todo empezó a dar vueltas. Se llevó la mano a la frente, implorando no perder el conocimiento, pero sus piernas no respondieron, flaquearon y se doblaron, y ella ya sentía el húmedo pasto bajo su cuerpo... cuando su caída fue evitada por unos brazos fuertes.

No supo más.

/--------------------------/

N/A.- Juro que es la última introducción, ahora si, a partir del próximo ¡Empieza lo bueno¡¡¡Gracias¡¡¡Gracias! Espero que les guste. Por cierto¿alguien sabe si en el año 1100, había ducados en Normandia¿O era uno solo? Es que no se de donde vendrá Draco...¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


	4. Chapter 4

**-Venga...despierte...-** La voz parecía llegarle de un lugar lejano y sin embargo no le era desconocida. ¿Dónde la había escuchado? No podía recordarlo...pero le era tan tranquilizante, tan confortable...una voz grave y dulce que inmediatamente la hizo sentir mejor.

Abrió los ojos lentamente pero ya sin miedo ni mareos...al contrario, totalmente tranquila.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba acunada en los brazos de alguien.

De alguien que olía a lluvia, a tierra mojada y a hierba del campo. Un olor hechizante. Unos brazos cálidos y un pecho fuerte...

¿Unos...brazos...cálidos...?

¡Un pecho fuerte?

¡Por Dios!

Se levantó tan de prisa que olvidó todo decoro, asustada solamente; sin saber que había pasado.

Y lo vio...

Seguía arrodillado y la miraba desde abajo.

Tenía el cabello negrísimo y despeinado como un bárbaro, aunque lo llevaba más bien corto.

Pero sus ojos la dejaron en blanco.

Verdes...tan verdes y brillantes...

Entonces él se levantó.

Y ella supo porque los brazos y el pecho eran fuertes.

Estaba enfrente de un joven quizá un par de años mayor que ella, de espalda ancha y estatura elevada que la miraba serio.

Por un momento se quedaron sin palabras.

Hasta que él las encontró.

**-Mi lady...eh... ¿os encontráis mejor? Habéis tenido...un...desvanecimiento. Eh...y yo...pues...-**

**-Y usted evitó que cayera al suelo, señor...os lo agradezco-**

Estaban ruborizados, mirándose sin poder desviarse de los ojos del otro.

Hermione sintió que no era la primera vez que lo veía. Algo le decía que él no le era desconocido, pero descartó aquella idea, por lo absurda que era.

Y él sonrió de repente, tímida y cándidamente; contagiándole el gesto.

**-Mi nombre es Harry James Potter...es un honor conocerla, señora-** Y acompañó la presentación con una reverencia algo torpe.

**-Soy Hermione Jane...-** Se detuvo un momento...¿debería decirle quien era? No era desconfianza hacia él, sino algo más fuerte y extraño que no supo explicar y que la llevó a dar el apellido de su madre **-...Granger-**

Y su reverencia fue sólo una inclinación condescendiente de cabeza.

Ambos sonrieron más tranquilos, pero el embarazo inicial no se había despejado aún.

**-¿Estáis haciendo retiro con las hermanas?- **

Ciertamente el muchacho no era noble. Se conducía con frescura hacia ella, obviando las reglas de cortesía que practicaban los cortesanos; pero aquello, en lugar de molestarla, la llevó a abrirse con él.

**-Así es; este es un hermoso lugar y uno empieza a encontrar paz aquí-**

**-¿Es que acaso os persigue alguna desgracia? No parecéis estar enferma, señora...ahora mismo vuestro color es bastante bueno-**

**-Olvidáis señor que acabo de desvanecerme-**

**-¡Bah! Eso sucede con frecuencia en las jóvenes que tienen grandes emociones. Vos lucís sana de mente y cuerpo-**

**-¿Y acaso vos podéis hacer semejante conjetura sólo con mirarme?**

**-Alguna vez escuché que los ojos son las ventanas del alma...y vuestros ojos...-** Pero se calló súbitamente, y su rostro enrojeció un poco más.

Hermione lo miró confundida, y con una sonrisa lo invitó a seguir

**-¿Y mis ojos...?-**

**-Lucen sanos-**

Después de esto extraviaron las miradas al mismo tiempo, enfocándolas en cualquier otra cosa. Aquella platica le parecía tan extraña a la joven, como si la estuviera teniendo dentro de un sueño.

De repente el llamado de Berta interrumpió el interludio.

**-¡Señora!-** Llegó rápida hasta ellos, seguida de Ginny. Las dos con cara de pena.

Hermione las miró fijamente, tratando de advertirles algo; la pelirroja se detuvo en seco, sin entender bien, pero segura de que era mejor permanecer callada. Berta, en cambio no se dio cuenta por dirigir su atención hacia el muchacho.

**-¿Y vos quien sois, señor¿Cuáles son vuestras intenciones¿Qué estáis buscando con la con...?-**

**-Berta, el señor es Harry Potter y me ha ayudado bastante. Señor Potter, ellas son mis compañeras, Berta y Ginny-**

**-Llamadme Harry, señor Potter me hace sentir viejo y solemne-**

**-¡Pero que...!-** Se escandalizó la rubia.

**-...¡Buena idea! Harry, soy Ginny, encantada de conoceros-** Completó la jovencita con una reverencia fingidamente titubeante.

El le sonrió de vuelta. Seguidamente, Harry hizo lo mismo con Berta, quien no reaccionó tan confiada como Ginny, sino al contrario, miró suplicante a su señora, rogándole a todas luces que regresaran al convento.

¿Qué hizo Hermione?

La ignoró completamente.

De hecho, estaba ignorando todo cuanto no fuera aquel muchacho que le inspiraba tanta confianza.

**-¿Y vos, Harry¿Vivís cerca de estos rumbos?-** Preguntó entonces. El moreno asintió.

**-Vivo en la aldea, que no está a más de una hora de aquí. Vosotras no sois irlandesas, habláis raro...seguramente sois inglesas. ¿Me equivoco?-**

Ginny rió, encantada de tener una platica tan informal. Berta estaba a punto de colapsarse y Hermione asintió tranquilamente.

**-Así es. ¿Conocéis Inglaterra?- **

**-Muy poco. Mi madre era inglesa. Recuerdo haber estado en Londres dos o tres veces; pero mi padre prefiere vivir aquí.- **

**-Ginny! Berta! Lady Hermione!-**

"_¡Cielos! Es Luna!"_

"_Gracias a Dios, es Luna"_

"_Oh-Oh...Luna"_

**-Es la hermana Luna¿no es una joven increíble¿Os ha llamado Lady Hermione¿Sois noble, señora?- **

Por toda respuesta, la pelirroja corrió al encuentro de la novicia, abrazándola efusivamente; cosa que dejó bastante sorprendidos al resto del grupo.

Hermione carraspeó.

**-La hermana Luna a veces dice cosas extrañas... es todo-**

Indudablemente no se había tragado eso, pensó Hermione, pero para su sorpresa, el joven asintió levemente. Seguro que conocía a Luna.

**-¡Hola Harry Potter!-** Saludó entonces la referida mientras se acercaba a ellos. Después se volteó con una hermosa y traviesa sonrisa hacia Hermione.

**-Oigan, seria mejor que entréis porque la comida se enfriará- **

La castaña sonrió tristemente. A decir verdad, no quería irse, pero tenía que entrar o vendrían a buscarla.

**-Ha sido un placer conoceros, Harry Potter- **Y sin saber porque, evitando las miradas de las otras tres jovencita, le ofreció la mano.

El ojiverde la aceptó. Aparentemente sin mayor formalismo, pero al estrechársela no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en los profundos ojos castaños de la condesa.

Un mensaje diferente le envió con el contacto, al de la simple camaradería; pero era un mensaje tan velado, que incluso ambos jóvenes no fueron capaces de descifrarlo en ese momento.

Renuentemente separaron las manos. Hermione tomó su rumbo al convento y Harry regresó con sus compañeros. Una ultima vez, antes de entrar al edificio, la joven miró hacia el bosque, y lo encontró también, mirándola desde los árboles.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_N.A._

_No es tan largo como esperaba...y no sé como continuarlo..._

_No pienso dejarlo, eso no. Pero no se me ocurre como plasmar las ideas. De todas maneras lo seguiré, lo prometo, pero quizás noten la falta de inspiración._

_Ah! Y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por ayudarme a investigar. No puedo contestar desde aquí, pero trataré de hacerlo personalmente. Gracias de nuevo._


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione había dejado de lado los salmos que estaba leyendo. Suspiró sin pensarlo y dejó la vista pasear por el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana. A esa hora todo era tranquilidad en el convento. Las oraciones de la tarde ya se habían hecho y las religiosas terminaban silenciosamente sus deberes del día, preparándose para la cena.

Era el momento favorito de la joven condesa.

Había paz a su alrededor...

El suave murmullo del arroyo, el calmado respirar del viento...el insistente golpeteo en la ventana...

Un momento...

Regresó de los recovecos de su mente, poniendo atención en el ruido.

Entonces descubrió que unos pequeños guijarros habían estado golpeando el cristal.

Se levantó un poco y atisbó hacia el bosquecillo.

Y lo encontró rápidamente.

Harry Potter estaba aventándolos para llamar su atención.

Ella sonrió, saludándolo con la mano.

El le sonrió de vuelta, haciéndole un gesto para que saliera.

Hermione se sorprendió. No podría salir sin la compañía de sus damas...

...las cuales estaban ocupadas en la cocina preparando tortas de miel y probablemente no se darían cuenta si no se tardaba demasiado.

Asintió entonces hacia el joven y tomó su manto, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

El pasillo estaba desierto.

Perfecto.

Salió sigilosamente con el corazón desbocado por su osadía.

Se detuvo un segundo, indecisa, ante la puerta del convento. Dirigió su mano al cerrojo y... se quedó de piedra.

**-Es un poco tarde para salir Lady Hermione- **

Justo detrás de ella, la miraba sonriente la hermana Luna.

**-Me habéis dado un susto de muerte-** Repuso la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

**-Más susto os habríais llevado cuando regresarais y la Madre Superiora estuviera esperándoos con una carta a vuestro padre-** Reparó la novicia con un gesto serio.

**-Por favor Luna, necesito tomar aire; en serio...- **

**-Y quien mejor que el bueno de Harry Potter para ayudaros un poco ¿no?-** Las comisuras en la boca de Luna se curvearon, iniciando una sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente.

**-Yo...él...veréis...-**

Luna rió abiertamente.

**-Venga, si no estoy tratando de deteneros ni de interrogaros. Conozco a Harry desde niña y de vos tengo la mejor de las impresiones. Id un rato, yo iría igual si pudiera hacerlo-**

**-Gracias...y... eh...Luna...¿podríais...?-** Empezó titubeante la condesa, pero la otra joven la interrumpió.

**-Descuidad. Ginny es buena aliada cuando se trata de distraer a Berta- **Y guiñándole un ojo la ayudó a abrir las pesadas puertas, despidiéndola con la mano libre.

La penumbra empezaba a reinar y la mente de Hermione trabajaba en varios temas que iban desde preguntarse como hacia Luna para darse cuenta de todo y parecer lo contrario y el hecho de que empezaba a arrepentirse por lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero el miedo, la duda y la distracción abandonaron su cabeza cuando se encontró de frente a Harry que había ido por ella.

**-Lo siento Hermione, espero no ocasionaros un problema-** El muchacho se llevó la mano a la cabeza, alborotando inconscientemente su ya despeinado cabello y a ella le pareció adorable.

**-Está bien...Harry-** El tuteo le parecía delicioso, la hacia sentir que era libre y que llevaba años conociéndolo y no un mes. Porque desde aquel día en que había visto por primera vez las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, él había regresado _sospechosamente _(a dicho de Luna), seguido al convento.

Y así, ante la exasperación de Berta, el regocijo de Ginny, las indirectas de Luna de que ya tenían demasiado queso y lana para hilar durante el invierno, la sorpresa de la Madre Superiora y la indiferencia de las demás hermanas; Harry había iluminado con su presencia la tranquilidad aparente de Hermione, logrando ganarse su confianza y poco a poco un sincero cariño.

**-Quería que vierais algo hermoso. Esta noche hay luna llena y merece la pena el riesgo de alejaros un poco de estos muros-** Siguió el ojiverde, ofreciéndole la mano para guiarla.

Era la tercera vez que sus manos coincidían. La primera cuando se conocieron, la segunda porque ella resbaló en el paseo que hicieron a las ruinas de un muro romano; pero esta sería la primera que lo harían sin _necesidad _ya que la vereda era bastante visible.

Pero ella la tomó, decidida y turbada sin saber bien porque aquel contacto la hizo estremecer.

Por un momento se quedaron en completa calma, mirándose mientras sus manos unidas sobresalían entre la oscuridad de sus ropajes.

Entonces él sonrió. Y ella le respondió desde el fondo de su alma.

Estrechando la mano de la condesa, el joven la guió entonces hacia el interior del bosque.

No caminaron demasiado deprisa, sólo lo suficiente para poder regresar a tiempo al convento. Después de diez minutos de andar entre los árboles, Harry detuvo su compañera.

**-¿Ya llegamos?-**

**-Ya casi, pero antes de seguir, deberéis cerrad los ojos.- **

**-Pero...-**

**-Por favor Hermione, confiad en mi-**

**-Por supuesto que confío en vos, Harry...es sólo...-** Ella suspiró¿cómo decirle que se ponía total y completamente nerviosa de su cercanía, y tener los ojos cerrados no iba a ayudarle en absoluto? No podía decírselo, por supuesto, así que sonrió con resignación, dejó caer la cortina de sus pesadas pestañas y se dejó hacer.

Harry volvió a avanzar, más despacio esta vez, guiando a una afligida Hermione.

Pasaron cerca de dos minutos y ella lo sintió detenerse.

**-No miréis aún Hermione, esperad un momento-**

**-Bien...-**

**-Ya casi...ya casi...¡Ahora!-**

Obedeció lentamente, descubriendo como, dócil, apacible y ensoñador se presentaba un paisaje envuelto en ruidos nocturnos.

Estaban de pie en un peñasco y a su derecha se encontraba una cascada de pequeña altura, que dejaba caer con fuerza, sobre el riachuelo que se hallaba a sus pies, una corriente de agua límpida y olorosa a hierba.

La cascadilla estaba rodeada de piedras de donde brotaban diversas plantas y flores de colores suaves. El aroma que brotaba del lugar era embriagante y la luna coronaba el cuadro, dejando caer sus rayos con amorosa dedicación sobre el espejo de agua del tranquilo arroyo.

La joven se quedó sin habla. Los ojos chocolate abiertos azorados, reflejando destellos de felicidad.

**-Harry...por Dios...este lugar es sublime...-**

Pero, ya fuera porque al conocimiento previo del lugar, ya no se sentía tan impactado, ya fuera porque los rayos del astro lunar habían olvidado un momento su celosa vigilancia sobre el elemento acuático, distrayendo sus atenciones hacia el pálido rostro de la joven, o bien porque sentía un impulso necesario de verla a todo momento, de escucharla lo más que fuera posible...de tocar su tierna piel hasta la locura...el hecho es que el joven de cabello negro no despegó su vista un segundo de la condesa. El corazón latiéndole desbocado sobre el pecho al observar como sus dientes presionaban el labio inferior con el gesto de una niña pequeña. Una corriente de ternura embargó inclemente el corazón del muchacho y se unió peligrosamente a la admiración que le provocaba la castaña. Y reconociendo que era hermosa en aquel aspecto tímido y desaliñado; se descubrió completa, absoluta y totalmente enamorado de ella.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su acompañante, pero sintiendo la mirada insistente sobre ella; Hermione trataba de encontrar el valor para enfrentarse a los profundos ojos del moreno; que seguramente habrían adquirido el color de aquella hermosa piedra que trabajaban en Oriente: El jade.

Tampoco podía soportar la idea de estar un minuto más sin verlo, por lo que, sintiendo el corazón oprimirse como si una mano muy fuerte lo estrujara, encaró a Harry Potter.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la mano, por fuerte que apretara, era extremadamente cálida y le pareció que dejaba el corazón para, de prisa, arrojar el calor sobre sus mejillas.

Harry la miraba con una profundidad que ella no había observado nunca, pero ella podría hundirse sin duda alguna hasta el fondo.

Él sonrió, tímida, dulcemente.

Y ella le correspondió en los mismos términos.

**-Es hermoso-** Logró articular en un susurro la jovencita.

**-Lo se-**

Y así, juntos, observándose; teniendo como único testigo el astro de plata, Harry y Hermione descubrieron y asimilaron que no podrían estar ya, por mucho tiempo más, el uno sin el otro.

N/A. Hola de nuevo...

Ya se que es terrible, pero les advertí que estaba falta de inspiración...

Ahora, si creen que este romance va muy rápido...pues si...je, je...de hecho, así tiene que ser; porque la verdadera trama empieza después...

Así que, mientras preparo la tragedia, les dejó esto. Con mucho cariño.

María


End file.
